Night Fall
by TheperfectCircle
Summary: Melodie is a pesant girl who dreams of adventure will she find what she's looking for when Arthur and his knights show up in her village. there's romance please read and review :) Lancelot OC (may change)
1. Chapter one

**Night Fall**

**Chapter one**

Melodie tilted her head up towards the stars scattered in the night's sky. Steam flew into the air as she sighed and rubbed her hands together trying to warm up. She lent against the wall to the tavern and pressed her arms up against it feeling the bricks warming her skin. She knew she'd have to go back in soon, but she hated the idea of having another drunken man pull her onto his lap.

She felt trapped inside the tavern and even outside she could still see the walls of the village fencing her in. She longed to go beyond the walls out into the forests, paddocks and anything that lay beyond them.

'Melodie' Baralie shouted from inside the tavern. She didn't move trying to pretend she didn't hear anything.

'Melodie' He shouted again this time stepping outside. He looked around the empty courtyard. He stopped when his eyes fell on Melodie. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to her elbows; it was blowing slightly in the wind but still looked perfect. Baralie sighed and walked over to her.

'You can't stand here forever' he said putting his hands in his pockets.

'I don't want to, I want to explore, have adventures I can't have them standing here, I have to go out there' She said nodding to the horizon.

'Everything you need is here' He said leaning next to her.

'How can you say that when you've had so many adventures of your own? How can you not go back to that?' She asked

'I've found what I'm looking for' He said looking at her. She smiled

'Tell me more about the outside world' She said turning her slender body to face him. He smiled and looked into the night sky.

Baralie had straight blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had lived in the village her whole life and had never been further than the tree line. Baralie had come into the village when knights invaded his home village in France.

'What do you want to here?' He asked

'Tell me about the ocean' she said in wonder. He had told her of it before, about how he sailed across it to reach Briton.

'_Ahh la mer comment je manque les vagues' _he said quietly in his natural language. Baralie taught her French so she understood most of it.

'_Les vagues_?' She asked confused of the new word.

'Waves' He said looking down at her smiling.

'I promise you'll see the ocean' he said brushing some hair from her face.

'But for now we have to get back' He said walking back towards the tavern door. She nodded knowing he was right. She took one more look at the stars and walked inside.

The tavern was unusually crowded that night, mostly men were either shouting to each other or passed out on the floor. Melodie walked over to the bar and pored three drinks for some drunken men at a table in the corner.

'Hey lovely' A drunken man said pulling her onto his lap. She cringed inside as his alcohol stained breath reached her.

'If you do not let go then I can't give you your beer' She said holding the mans beer out of his reach. He looked from her to the beer and licked his lips. He pushed her of and grabbed his beer. She sighed thinking she was worth less then a mug of beer. As she began to walk away the man pulled her back down onto his lap roughly.

'I always get what I want' He said pulling her closely and kissing her on the lips. She tried to pull herself of but he was too strong. She felt sick in the stomach, suddenly the man was pulled back and with a loud yell fell onto the ground. Melodie jumped up quickly enough to see Baralie with a knife to the mans throat.

'Don't ever touch her again' He said through gritted teeth. The man nodded slowly.

'Beauty's a curse if you ask me' He said stepping over the man and walking towards Melodie.

'Yea maybe I should put on a few pounds' She said wiping her mouth with her hand.

'I think it'll take more than that' He said smiling. She smiled back before walking back to the bar to serve drinks the rest of the night.

By about 3am Baralie had dragged the last drunken man out into the courtyard.

'I'm going to bed' Meldoie said yawning.

'Ok, remember we have to get water from the well at 5' He said smiling.

'See you in 2 hours' she replied with a mock smile.

'Oh, did I say we I meant you.' He said throwing her a bucket.

She moaned and trudged of to bed. She woke up to the sound of a rooster on top of her room. The sun was just coming up and there were orange and yellows streaked across the sky. She put on a light blue dress and brushed her hair slowly. She looked outside and gasped as she saw the position of the sun.

'It's got to be at least 6.30' she said to herself grabbing the bucket and running out the door. People were already awake and getting ready for the day. There was a short plump man hurrying people along and ordering them around.

'Come on people, The Samaritan knights don't come here every day' he said waving his arms at people to get them moving. Melodie ignored him running through some long grass to reach the well. She looked into the distance and saw a figure already there.

'I'm sorry' she yelled to Baralie who was lowering a bucket into the well.

'It's alright' He said smiling as she came to a stop next to him.

'Did you get any sleep today?' She asked noticing his tired blue eyes starring back at her.

'Go get some sleep' She said as he shook his head.

'I'll finish up here' She said noticing he was about to argue. He wanted to say something but the thought of sleeping was too strong to ignore.

He thanked her with a nod and walked of to his room. It took about 20 minutes to attach two full buckets to a pole and heave them up across her shoulders. She walked slowly back to the village. The water sloped around in the buckets, sometimes coming out over the sides and soaking her dress.

She walked through the long grass and onto a path. She stopped as she heard trumpets and men yelling from the gate. 5 men ran to the gate and pushed it open. When it was fully open 7 knights rode in. Kids were running along side them and everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

'What's going on' Melodie asked a nearby man.

'Arthur and his knights' He replied looking excited. She sighed thinking she'd have to clean up after them.

'What's going on?' Baralie had woken up from all the noise and come down.

'Arthur and his knights' she said still looking at them.

'Probably have to clean up after them' He said quietly. Melodie laughed and looked at him.

'What?' he asked laughing a bit.

'Nothing' she said smiling

'Tell me' He said quickly putting his arm around her neck in a head lock.

'No' she laughed as the two buckets of water rolled onto the ground spilling water all over the path. She started to hit him in the stomach to make him let go.

'Stop that really hurts' He said mockingly.

'There's more where that came from' she said laughing.

'Stop that this instant' yelled the plump man running up to them. They both stopped and looked up.

Melodie didn't move just laughed to herself about how red his face was.

'How dare you wet Arthur's path' He said

'It's not his path' she argued.

'Ok were sorry' Baralie laughed putting his hands between them.

The man stormed of muttering something to himself. They both looked up to see the knights ridding past. They seemed to move in slow motion, She longed to be one of them they seemed so free. One of the knights looked down at her and smiled. He was handsome with curly brown hair. He looked to be as young as Melodie. He looked back at her still smiling as he reached the top of the path.

He climbed of his horse still looking at her. She felt her cheeks going red as he continued to stare at her. She smiled slightly to him as he smiled back.

'Oh brother' Baralie said rolling his eyes.

'What?' She said getting snapped form her trance.

He was looking from the knight to her smiling.

'He's a knight, don't even bother' He said picking up the buckets.

'He'd have adventures; I want adventures, why not?' She asked looking back at the knight who was talking with the other knights.

'He's probably not interested' she said ignoring Baralie's laugh.

'Why wouldn't he be, you're beautiful. Just put on a nice dress and any man will like you' He said walking back to her.

'Yea, you can bye me a new dress' she said getting excited.

'What…no that's not what I meant' He said

'C'mon Baralie, I never ask you for anything' She said grabbing his hands.

'You ask me for everything' He replied.

'So, what's one more thing?' She said smiling. He looked at her and smiled.

'This is going to be expensive, isn't it? He said rubbing his eye.

'Maybe' she said 

'Don't you like anything cheap?' He said looking at her.

'I like you.' She said smiling and dragging him up to the village.

**Please Review, tell me what you think or what you think should happen next. **


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

'Just wear one of your other dresses. The green ones nice matches your eyes' Baralie said

'You're just saying that' She said stopping and turning around to face him.

'Yes, we have a lot of work to do' He said smiling. She looked from the village to Baralie with a longing look on her face.

'You're right' she said taking a bucket from him.

'I'll get the water, you start cleaning the tavern' he said taking the bucket back.

Melodie walked back up to the tavern and put on her apron while Baralie collected water from the well. About half an hour passed before Baralie came back up with 4 full buckets of water.

'I figured out how I can get him to notice me' Melodie said to Baralie.

'Why me' He said sighing.

'Knights like to fight right? So all I have to do is become a good fighter' she said smiling happily.

'Great what can go wrong?' He said sarcastically.

'Will you help me?' She asked him hopefully.

'What makes you think I'm a good fighter?' He said putting down the bucket on a table.

'I've seen you fight, you're better than me' she said walking over to him.

'That's not saying much' He said ducking out of the way as Melodie went to hit him.

'This is our tavern, best beer in the land I say' A man chuckled as he led Arthur in through the main door. Several knights followed looking bored.

'We get it, it's a village' one said rubbing his bald head. Melodie quickly ducked behind Baralie as she spotted the knight she had seen earlier.

'What are you doing?' Baralie laughed trying to move away.

'Sorry, it's a reflex' She said straightening herself up. She looked back up at the knights who were sitting down at a table.

'You there, bring over some drinks' the man said pointing at Melodie.

She walked over to the bar and pored 4 drinks before balancing them in-between her hands. She slowly walked over to the table looking down.

'Thanks malady' one of the knights said. Melodie looked up and smiled to the knight. He had long blonde hair and a kind face.

'Keep em coming' the bald knight said taking a drink from his mug. She handed another knight a drink. He had long brown hair and tattoos under his eyes; he gave her a nod and took a drink.

'This village is starting to look better' a handsome knight said winking at her.

'Lancelot, drop it' another knight said. She looked to the knight who said it and blushed. It was the knight she had seen before.

'Sorry about him' He said smiling at her.

'I'm Galahad' He said

'This is Lancelot, Arthur, Gawain, Bores, Tristan and Dagonet' He said nodding to all the knights.

'I'm Melodie' she said smiling back.

'Well Melodie I look forward to getting to know you better' Lancelot said smiling as the others rolled their eyes.

She sighed as a large group of men came in and sat down making her hesitantly go over and serve them. An hour or two passed as people came and left and got drunker and drunker. Melodie went over to the knights table and served them what seemed like their 50th drink.

'Ahhh Melodie my fine women, come join me' Galahad said pulling her onto his lap.

'Galahad I think you've had enough' she said trying to stand up. But he wouldn't let her.

'Galahad stop' she said as he ran his hand up her back.

All of a sudden she was pulled up out of Galahad's arms and into someone else's. She turned around expecting to see Baralie but instead saw Lancelot smiling at her.

'Thank you' she said smiling back.

'Anytime' He said taking her hand. He lifted it up and kissed the back of it. Her stomach did somersaults.

'Lancelot Bores yelled

'I'll see you around' He said

She nodded as he walked back to his table and sat down backhanding Galahad on the way.

Melodie couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

'Why are you so happy?' Baralie finally asked.

'No reason' she said looking back at Lancelot.

'I thought you liked the other one' he said looking around for Galahad.

She looked back at Galahad, this time he had a pretty girl sitting on his lap kissing quiet passionately. Her stomach twisted and she felt sick inside looking at them She felt stupid for ever liking him.

'I'm taking a break' she said to Baralie on the way out who gave her a confused look. He looked back at Galahad and saw the girl.

She walked outside and lay down next to a tree with her arms under her head looking up and the stars. She heard Baralie walking over but didn't move. He lay down next to her, she moved so her head was on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her and sighed.

'I'm an idiot' she said closing her eyes.

'He's an idiot' He replied

'I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life' She sighed.

'You're 18'

'Don't rub it in' She said hitting a mosquito

'You are an idiot' He said closing his eyes.

'Tell me another story' she said ignoring his last comment. He smiled and told her stories of his time in France. They both fell asleep and about 5 hours later Melodie woke up. She slowly moved his arm so not to wake him and made her way up to the tavern.

The sun was just coming up and there were only a few drunken men left on the floor sleeping. She started to clean up when she noticed one of them was Galahad. She sighed and walked over to him nudging him with her foot slightly. He made a groaning sound and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes.

'Melodie' He said smiling when he saw her.

'Good morning' she said picking up some mugs of the floor.

'Let me help you' He said trying to stand up.

'No, don't' she said walking back to the bar.

'Galahad give it a rest' Lancelot said helping him to his feet. Galahad walked slowly out of the tavern clutching his head.

'Come with me' Lancelot said quickly grabbing Melodie's hand and leading her out of the tavern. He ran up to a row of rooms before entering a large one. It had a double bed in the middle and a large wardrobe at one wall.

'I have to show someone' He said excitedly opening the wardrobe.

'What is it?' She asked trying to see what he was pulling out.

She opened her mouth as he pulled out a long sword; it was carved beautifully with inscriptions in the handle.

'I found it when we were riding over the mountains' He said holding it out.

'You've been to the mountains?' she asked in awe

'Yes' He said a bit confused at the question.

'It had an inscription in the handle but I don't know what it says' She said showing her. She recognized it straight away.

'Ce n'est pas vous qui trouvez l'épée, c'est l'épée qui vous trouve'She read alowed.

'Yea I think it's Dutch or something weird like that' He said

'French, it's not you who finds the sword, it's the sword who finds you' she translated.

Lancelot looked shocked and happy at the same time.

'You're amazing' He said looking back at the sword.

'So, you've been everywhere?' she asked him

'Yea, most places' He said still examining the sword.

'I'll take you some time' He said looking up at her smiling.

'But for now I have to show this to Arthur' He said walking over to her.

'Thank you' He said kissing her on the cheek and running out.

Melodie ran down to the training ground were she found Baralie practicing with a sword.

'Lancelot said he'd take me to the mountains' She said happily watching Baralie practice.

'So did I' He said swinging at a post.

'I bet we'll have heaps of adventures' she said to herself.

'We'd probably have to fight of woads and sail across rivers and maybe go to the ocean' she said picking up a sword.

'Why can't we do that?' Baralie asked

'Because, you're…you' she said looking at him.

'I want you to forget that I'm your friend for a minute. I want you to tell me exactly what you think of me.' He said lowering his sword to his side and looking at her.

'How about I do this when you don't have a sword?' She said smiling.

'Is that it; am I just here until you find someone better?' He asked not smiling.

'No, I like you, I like your stories' she said not moving.

'Stories only go so far, you just said it then, you've found someone else who can make those stories real' He said dropping his sword and walking back up to the village. Melodie stood their confused at what had just happened.

**Please Please Please review, otherwise I don't know if it's any good or what I'm doing wrong. You don't have to sign in**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three **

Melodie stood there staring at the sword Baralie had dropped. She ran the conversation over in her head until she could make some sense of it. Why hadn't Baralie ever taken her outside of the gates? He always put it of saying some other time or just told her another story. She didn't understand why he was getting so angry. He didn't have to show her those things anymore, someone else could. A strong breeze snapped her out of her trance and she looked back up to the village. She couldn't see Baralie anywhere, but did see Lancelot walking down to where she was.

'Want to try it out?' He said swinging the sword at a nearby post causing a chunk of wood to fly of.

Melodie didn't say anything just looked back at Baralie's sword.

'What's wrong?' He asked. 'Nothing' she said shaking her head.

'I know you want to see the mountains' He said walking over to her. She quickly looked up when he said this.

'Ok then, I never break a promise' he said walking over to the nearby stable. He came out with a large black horse.

'What now?' She asked looking in shock at the huge animal.

'Why not, do you have somewhere to be?' He asked leading the horse over to her.

'Well no…It's just I've never been further than the tree line' She said looking over at the village wall.

'What? In your whole life?' He asked shocked. She nodded still looking open mouthed at the horse.

'Then now's a perfect time' He said skilfully lifting himself over the horses back.

She expected herself to be excited at the idea of finally going outside the village with a handsome knight but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Baralie and what he said.

'You're right' she said shaking the thought of Baralie out of her head. Lancelot smiled and held out his hand. She smiled back and took his hand; he lifted her up over the horse and kicked the horse into a trot. She quickly grabbed around his waist as the horse lurched faster.

She looked back at the village to see Baralie standing near the tavern with his hands in his pockets. He turned and walked in shaking his head. She contemplated following him but her excitement finally kicked in as they reached the gate.

'We'll be back' Lancelot said to the guard as he opened a crack of the gate for them to leave. Melodie smiled as they moved through the gate and Lancelot forced the horse into a gallop.

She held on tighter as the horse jumped over a small hole in the ground. She heard Lancelot laugh and kick the horse to go faster. She felt free with the wind blowing through her hair and the never-ending horizon in view. He stoped as he reached the tree line, the trees were some of the tallest she'd ever seen, Melodie held her breath as he trotted the horse through the trees like the air would be poisonous to her.

She exhaled loudly as the horse came into a clearing revealing a small lake with huge stone rocks surrounding it. Lancelot jumped of the horse and held out his hand for Melodie to take. She ran over to the lake as soon as her feet touched the ground.

'This is the biggest lake I've ever seen' she said excitedly kneeling next to the lake and touching the water.

Lancelot looked from her to the lake shaking his head.

'You know it's more like a pond then a lake' He said putting his hands in his pockets.

'Are you kidding its huge' she said turning to look at him.

'Look it's not even very deep' He said walking over and dipping his leg into the pond. His leg went straight down unexpectantly causing his to loose his balance. He swung his arms trying to gain balance but couldn't. He fell backwards into the lake making a large splash as he went under.

'Ok it's a lake' He said coming to the surface and spiting some water out of his mouth.

Melodie couldn't stop laughing at the sight, She tried to speak but couldn't.

'Shut up' Lancelot said splashing some water at her.

She screamed as the water soaked through her dress. Lancelot swum back to shore and stood up.

'What don't like the water' He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the lake with him. She gasped as she went under the water and was pulled to the surface.

'I can't swim' she spluttered grabbing hold of Lancelot

'You've been deprived' he said holding her up.

'Hey look' He said helping her swim over to a nearby rock. She grabbed hold of it and tried to get her breath back.

'What?' She panted.

'A cave' he said climbing up onto the rock. Melodie climbed up next to him. She started to see what he saw. It was a small gap made by two large rocks; she walked over and peered in.

'Go in' Lancelot said giving her a nudge from behind.

'What, why me?' She said turning around

'Because you're skinniest, you won't get stuck' He said smiling.

She looked back at the small gap grimacing. She could fit through, but the only time she'd been in a small place was when Barlalie locked her in a cupboard.

'I guess it will be alright' she said climbing down to a platform at the entrance of the cave.

'And if you get stuck then I'll visit you everyday' Lancelot joked looking into the cave. She walked in scrapping her arm on a rock she looked down as blood started to show on a long scratch. She walked further along noticing it widened out the further you got.

'It widens out' She yelled back to Lancelot

'I noticed' He said, She jumped hitting her head on the roof or the cave. She didn't realise he was already behind her. She rubbed her head as he laughed at her.

She jumped down a small ledge into shallow water. The water made splash noises as they walked along for about 5 minutes. Melodie suddenly stopped causing Lancelot to run into her form behind.

'Why'd you…' Lancelot began but stopped when he saw what she was looking at. The cave quickly opened out into a room, there was light coming from a small hole in the roof. And in the middle of the room was a small hut. It was made from sticks and held together with mud. Surrounding it were hundreds of bow and arrows and swords. All around the house covering the stone walls of the cave was what looked like to Melodie blue paint.

'We have to go' Lancelot said grabbing her hand and quickly climbing back up the ledge.

'Why?' She said looking back at the house. She'd never seen anything like it before and wanted to explore. He didn't answer just guided her outside. It was nearly dark and the sun was just setting.

'What was that?' She asked as Lancelot led the horse over to her.

'Woad hideout' He said drawing both his swords, 'wait here' he said leading her to several tightly grouped trees.

'If you see anything just run, run as fast as you can back to the village' He said, he was looking straight into her eyes and had the most serious look she had ever seen. He turned and walked slowly past the lake and out of view.

It was getting dark and Melodie could hardly see a thing. He had been gone for about 5 minutes when Melodie made a mistake a very big fatal mistake. Her nerves got the best of her. She steeped out from the cover of the trees and slowly walked to where Lancelot had disappeared from.

It was just the slightest unnatural sound that caught her ear. She was going to ignore it and go on, but her instincts took over, she stopped and looked to her right. And there it was, she saw several dark figures coming slowly towards her.

Now her instincts betrayed her, they told her to freeze; they stopped her from going anywhere. She tried to move but couldn't her head was screaming at her to move, telling her that if she didn't she'd die. She started to fade back into the trees slowly, she nearly screamed as she ran into someone behind her. The person spun her around and covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

A wave of relief rushed over her as she saw Lancelot's kind eyes staring back at her. He put his finger to his lips and took her hand leading her out of the forest. At the end of the forest the horse was waiting for them.

They rode back faster than before, they reached the gate and the guards opened it for them. Lancelot rode the horse back to the stable and helped her of.

'What's going on?' She asked more confused then she'd ever been

'Was that a woad?' She asked him as he put the horse away.

'I nearly let you go in by yourself, I 'm such an idiot' He said mostly to himself walking over to her.

'You're ok?' He asked taking her hand. She nodded.

He looked relived and lent down and kissed her on the forehead.

'Stay in the village, I have to talk to Arthur' He said leading her back up to the courtyard. He went in the opposite direction to her. She smiled to herself knowing she'd never forget this day. She started to think things were finally going good, the thought of Barlaie made her walk towards the tavern hopping to find him. She walked into the nearly empty tavern. She scanned the tables finding Baralie sitting by himself on a small table in the corner. She walked over and sat down across from him.

'Baralie what are you doing?' She asked noticing the many mugs of beer surrounding him. He looked up at her and took a drink.

'Time flies when you're…'

'Drunk?' She interrupted

'Well I was gonna say having fun but whatever' He said taking another drink.

'I went past the tree line, we found a cave and a woad hideout' she said. Baralie quickly looked up at the last thing she said.

'He led you to a woad hideout' He said standing up.

'He didn't lead me we just….' She started but was interrupted when Baralie grabbed her arm.

'You're hurt' He said looking at the large scratch on her arm.

'I'll kill him' He said drawing his sword and walking out of the tavern. Melodie quickly followed.

'What, he didn't do anything' She said running behind him.

'It's dangerous out there, he knows that, I know that' He said walking through the court yard looking around.

'It's not dangerous' She said standing in front of him.

'Yes it is, that's why I never wanted to take you out there' He yelled

Melodie stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

'You said you wanted to take me to the ocean… You were lying?' She said quietly

'This is his fault' Baralie said pushing past her towards the knights rooms.

**Please Review, You can say what you think should happen or what's wrong/good about it. :):):)**

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- Thanks for reviewing to my stories so many times I don't know what I'd do without you.

Jedipirateelfydude- I hope you like this chapter too. Sorry about the French Review and tell me what you think.

LadyMcbeth- I didn't know that but live and learn Thanks for your review. :)

Tracy137- Yay it is Lancelot, Or is it…. Yes it is. Maybe Review again :)


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Melodie stood in shock of what had just happened.She quickly turned and ran up to Baralie.

'Baralie look what you're doing' she yelled at him. He ignored her and kept walking.

'If you really cared about me you wouldn't do this' She said trying to grab his hand. But it was too late. He had already spotted Lancelet, he was standing near a large door talking to Arthur, they both looked up when they heard her yell.

Baralie took one large swing at Lancelot which he and Arthur quickly dodged.

Arthur was quickest he grabbed his sword and blocked Baralies next blow. Lancelot drew his sword and swung it at him; He quickly jumped to one side and swung his sword round it connected with Arthur's sword.

'Stop' Melodie shouted running over to Baralie. He quickly swung his sword at Lancelot, it missed, he brought his arm back fast in one quick movement it sliced into Melodie's arm causing blood to come out rapidly. She'd never seen so much blood her stomach felt sick looking at it.

She'd never told anyone but she hated blood, ever since she saw a man killing a sheep there had been so much blood and she felt sick whenever she saw it. She closed her eyes trying not to look at it. It did hurt but the look of it was far worse then the pain could ever be. She felt dizzy like the whole world was spinning around her. She fell to her knees and looked back at her arm. It was completely covered in blood now.

'Melodie' Baralie said dropping his sword and falling to his knees next to her.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…' He started but was grabbed by the shoulder by Lancelot and Arthur who pushed him up against a wall.

'What the hell are you doing?' Lancelot yelled holding him against the wall. Arthur pulled his hands around and started to walk away.

'What are you doing?' Melodie asked Arthur white faced.

'Putting him in a room until he calms down' Arthur said over his shoulders leading Baralie out of sight.

'Are you alright?' Lancelot asked taking her arm gently. She nodded.

'Who was that?' Lancelot asked ripping a piece of his clothing of and rapping it around her arm.

'A friend' she said looking at anything but her arm.

'That's your friend?' He asked as Tristan came over and kneeled beside them.

'It's a deep cut, but it's clean' He said taking her arm. He pulled out some medical supplies from his pocket and cleaned the wound before rapping a large bandage around her arm from the elbow to the wrist.

'Thank you' she said looking up at him. He smiled and stood up helping her to her feet.

'I'll change the bandage tomorrow' He said to Lancelot who was looking at her concerned. He just nodded as Tristan walked away.

Are you alright?' He asked putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her from wobbling. She was still feeling queasy from all the blood.

'I have to talk to Arthur for a second you should have a rest' He said. She nodded and he walked of in search for Arthur.

She walked as far away from the village as she could. She came to the village wall and sat down leaning against it. She sat there for what seemed like 5 minutes, but the sun had set and the stars had come out.

'There you are' Lancelot said walking over to her.

'Sure you're alright? You where looking pretty queasy back there' He said sitting down next to her.

'I can't stand blood' she said looking at her arm. Lancelot just laughed at this.

"Why don't you have fears like the rest of us?" she asked him curiously.

He smiled and looked at her. He gently lifted her chin with his fore finger

"I cannot stand spiders."

She broke into a smile and laughed quietly "Spiders, Sir"

'Yes, and you'd better keep quiet about it as well" Lancelot replied with a grin, his eyes memorizing her face, every feature with a calm gaze

"I can't have any of the others knowing, can I trust you?"

"Yes" She answered. He was moving closer his hand still on her face.

'Lancelot' Shouted Tristan from a distance. Lancelot sighed and looked over to where he heard the voice.

'Yes?' He asked disappointed.

'Arthur needs to speak with you' He said walking over.

'What do you two talk about?' Meldoie asked with a smile.

'Many things' He said standing up.

'He's in the tavern' Tristan said. Lancelot nodded and walked back up to the village.

'How's your arm? Tristan asked sitting down next to her.

'Fine' she said holding her arm out for him to see.

'Why aren't you in the tavern with all the other knights?' She asked.

'I was about to ask you the same thing' He said looking into the sky.

'I don't feel like talking to people who don't even listen to you they just….' She started.

'Wait for there turn to speak?' Tristan said not looking away from the stars.

'Yes' she said looking to him surprised of how right he was.

'I've miss judged you' Tristan said looking at her.

'It won't happen again'

'What about th…' Tristan started but stopped and quickly looked to his right. He stood up and put his hand on his sword.

Melodie quickly stood up to see what he was doing. She peered around his to see a shadow coming towards them. She couldn't tell who it was, it was too dark.

'It's Baralie' He said drawing his sword.

'No, Tristan don't' She said putting her hand on his making him lower the sword.

'Can I talk to Melodie' Baralie said walking over. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't seem to care that Tristan was holding a sword. Tristan looked at Melodie before nodding and walking away.

'How's your arm?' He asked walking over to her. She didn't say anything just kept staring at the ground.

'I'm sorry' He said lifting her head so she'd look at him. It was the first time she had seen him so sad. He was always happy and joking, he'd always know how to cheer her up. Now his eyes seemed empty like he didn't care about anything.

She smiled at him wanting to cheer him up. She felt like it was all her fault Barlaie just got caught in the middle. He smiled back and hugged her bringing her into his chest.

'It'll never happen again' He said kissing her forehead.

'Don't worry about it' she said looking at him.

'I still feel bad'

'I know, go ahead and hit me. A free shot' He said turning his shoulder towards her.

You're gonna hit me back?' She asked warily

'No, that's why it's called a free shot.' He said smiling.

'Oh, Ok. Get ready, here it comes. It's coming. Get ready' she said bitting her lip.

'I'm ready, do it' He said dropping his arms to his side.

She lifted her arm to hit but hesitantly stopped and put it back down.

'I can't' she said to Baralie.

'Don't ever change' He said swinging his arm round her shoulder and walking back up to the village.

**Sorry it's so short. Please tell me where u think the story should go from here. Or just tell me what you think :) DON'T HAVE TO SIGN IN :)**


End file.
